Będę ich kontrolował! Jak nikt inny!
http://static.wikia.com/totaldramapolishfanfick/pl/images/0/09/TDSurvivor4.png W poprzednim odcinku... Drużyna Brayout po kolejnej eliminacji była jeszcze bardziej sfrustrowana... za wyjątkiem J'Tii, która odnalazła nietykalność! Niestety, wszyscy z jej drużyny także to wiedzą. Znudzona drużyna Phleung, ciągle zabijała czas różnymi grami, pracami i najważniejsze unikaniem Kass i Abi-Marii. Ken bezskutecznie próbował odnaleźć statuetkę nietykalności, znalezioną przez Kass. Zarówno zadanie o nagrodę... jak i o nietykalność zwyciężyło Phleung, coraz bardziej pogrążając Brayout. Ale Phleung miało inny problem... Colby przypadkowo zgubił w oceanie główną część przyrządu do łowienia. Na szczęście praktycznie nikt się nie zorientował lub zataił informację dla siebie. Za to w drużynie Brayout drużyna podzieliła się na dwa sojusze. W skład pierwszego wchodziły: J'Tia, Natalie i Christina, nadal starające się pozbyć Shane'a a w skład drugiego: Hayden, Shane i Mike, chcący wyeliminować J'Tię, która była głównym powodem pzregranej obu zadań. Laura okazała się decydującym głosem, decydując między Shanem a J'Tią. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Dlaczego by nie wyrzucić jego i zyskać aż 3 wiernych sojuszników? Z drugiej strony z Hayden'em na pewno również zajdę daleko... Podczas ceremonii eliminacji doszło do sprzeczki między obiema stronami. Ostatecznie Laura postanowiła stanąć po stronie dziewczyn i z programu odpadł niczego niespodziewający się Shane. Zostało 15 zawodników... Kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Dzień 9 250px Plemię po kolejnej ceremonii przybyło do swojego obozu. Tym razem humory w drużynie były zupełnie odwrotne. Christina, Natalie, J'Tia i Laura cieszyły się z wyników ceremonii i z ostatniej eliminacji Shane'a. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Ostatnia ceremonia była istnym wysiłkiem psychicznym! Szczególnie dlatego, że musiałam ostatecznie zdecydować po której stronie sojuszu powinnam stanąć. Więc, ostatecznie mój sojusz z Hayden'em i Mike'm nie istnieje i wydaje mi się, że jestem dla nich teraz kolejnym celem... Inaczej sprawa się miała dla Hayden'a i Mike'a. Dobrze wiedzieli, że są na samym dnie ich drużyny i za wszelką cenę chcieli coś zrobić. Mieli już nawet plan... chcieli zamienić życie dziewczyn w obozie w piekło. Skoro i tak byli na wylocie postanowili zacząć już wieczorem. Mike wziął wiadro i wylał wodę na ognisko, a Hayden schował maczetę w lesie (właściwie to wrzucił ją do studni xD). '''Mike (pokój zwierzeń):' Jeżeli i tak jesteśmy na wylocie zróbmy zamieszanie! I tak przegrywamy każde zadanie jakbyśmy się nie starali! Może jak się nie będziemy w ogóle starać... jak Christina i J'Tia (!!!) to wygramy to zadanie, a przynajmniej nie będziemy się bez sensu męczyć. Dziewczyny od razu zareagowały. Szczególnie poszkodowana poczuła się Laura, ponieważ wiedziała, że to głównie z jej winy teraz chłopcy mszczą się na ich drużynie. Natalie siedziała z boku, a J'Tia od razu postanowiła przemówić im do rozumu, skończyło się to jeszcze większym zamieszaniem i tym, że pleciony worek z ryżem o mało nie wylądował w oceanie. Dzień 10 250px Rano dziewczyny czuły się nieswojo po nocnych wybrykach Hayden'a i Mike'a. O dziwo rano siedzieli przy ognisku i rozmawiali ze sobą. Dziewczyny od razu zaczęły dyskutować co począć z tym faktem. Christina powiedziała, że najlepiej byłoby celowo przegrać zadanie. Laura lekko zaśmiała się i przypomniała dziewczyną, że... '''Ich drużyna jeszcze NIGDY nie wygrała zadania!' Christina tylko przytaknęła i powiedziała, że tym łatwiej wyrzucą z programu Hayden'a albo Mike'a.'' Natalie (pokój zwierzeń): Powoli dążymy do czegoś niedobrego... już wyrzuciliśmy trzy osoby, a Hayden i Mike robią wszystko, żebyśmy pożałowały eliminacji Shane'a. W południe Laura usiadła koło chłopaków i chciała coś im wytłumaczyć. Byli do niej wrogo nastawieni, ale jednak cały czas nie chcieli odpaść, więc wysłuchali jej. Laura opowiadała, że drużyna musi być teraz razem i póki będą wygrywać wszystkie zadania (brecht) Mike i Hayden będą mieli zagwarantowane bezpieczeństwo. Hayden się zaśmiał i potem razem z Mike'm poszli sobie. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Co oni sobie wyobrażają?! Przecież chciałam do nich wyciągnąć pomocną dłoń, a oni tak się mi odwdzięczają! Wiecie co? Trzymałam was tutaj cały czas! Mogę was wyrzucić w momencie!!! Plik:NrQlsi.gif Tymczasem w dżungli J'Tia pokazała Christinie swój naszyjnik nietykalności! Christina dalej nie mogła w to uwierzyć, ale J'Tia powiedziała, że nawet nie da Christinie dotknąć owego naszyjnika. Po chwili J'Tia wyjawiła plan Christinie. Powiedziała, że muszą współpracować z Natalie i Laurą by mieć większość w głosowaniu, ale... jeżeli tylko trzeba będzie dziewczyny nie mogą się zawachać i będą musiały wyrzucić zarówno Natalie jak i Laurę. Christina przytaknęła i obie dziewczyny wróciły do obozowiska mijając po drodze Hayden'a i Mike'a... '''Christina (pokój zwierzeń):' Plan J'Tii jest naprawdę genialny! W takim razie to zawsze my byłybyśmy decydującymi głosami! Dodatkowo J'Tia ma nietykalność... chciałabym być taka jak ona... ;< 250px Tymczasem drużyna Phleung świętowała kolejny zwycięski dzień. Kat dzisiaj postanowiła się przydać i poszła z samego rana po wodę. Spotkała szukającego nietykalności Ken'a, który przeszukiwał dżunglę. Początkowo chciała to puścić mimo uszu, ale postanowiła, że zapyta się Ken'a o co chodzi. Kat jednak potknęła się i została niezauważona przez Ken'a, która leżała na ziemi i obserwowała dalsze postępowania chłopaka. W obozie Russell trzymał się bardzo blisko Colby'ego, który był zestresowany tą całą sytuacją z przyrządami do łowienia. Chciał już wiele razy powiedzieć prawdę obozowi, jednak cały czas był on powstrzymywany przez przywódce plemienia. Colby (pokój zwierzeń): Nie chcę tego ukrywać do końca mojego pobytu tutaj... przecież plemię na pewno by zrozumiało! Ukrywanie tego jest kompletnie bezsensowne... ale Russell myśli inaczej... co mam zrobić? Przy ognisku Jessica i Kat rozmawiały na temat tego co zdarzyło się w dżungli. Trochę podsłuchiwała Kass, ale oczywiście sprawnie została zatrzymana przez Abi-Marię, która zaczęła na nią krzyczeć, że nie powinna podsłuchiwać, co momentalnie zwróciło uwagę Jessicy i Kat, a Abi-Maria dobrze robiła swoje i sprawnie odciągnęła myśli Kass od rozmowy Jessici i Kat. Ken wrócił do obozu jakieś piętnaście minut później. Nie zwrócił uwagi na kłótnię Abi i Kass (bo to była codzienność), ale zwrócił on uwagę na Kat, która momentalnie odwróciła wzrok od Ken'a. Ken (pokój zwierzeń): Coś nie podoba mi się w zachowaniu Kat... ona chyba zaczyna się czegoś domyślać, ale jak dużo ona może wiedzieć? Ile się domyśla? Ach... za dużo pytań! Fabio podszedł do Jessicy i powiedział, że muszą założyć swój tajny sojusz. On, ona i Kat mieliby sekretnie ze sobą współpracować, żeby nie być na samym końcu drużyny w pewnym momencie. Wiedział on bowiem, że Russell i Colby są nie do ruszenia, Abi zagłosuje na Kass, pytaniem był, czy Brendan byłby z nimi. I tak właśnie zrobili. Fabio i Jessica później poszli do Brednan'a, który leżał w szałasie i nudził się. Brendan bardzo łatwo poszedł na układ, ale nie Jessica, ani Fabio nie przypuszczali, że On ma inny plan. Brendan (pokój zwierzeń): Sam wybiorę swój sojusz jak przegramy zadanie. Na razie drużyna Brayout robi dobrą robotę w przegrywaniu kolejnych i kolejnych zadań i nie musimy się martwić tworzeniem to nowych sojuszy... więc an razie się nie przejmuje! Zadanie o nagrodę Obie drużyny dostały wiadomość do swojego obozu. Mówiła ona, że dzisiejsze zadanie odbędzie się właśnie w ich obozach. 4 osoby z drużyny mają za zadanie zbudować za pomocą narzędzi najbardziej widoczny napis S.O.S. Drużyna, która wykona swoje zadanie lepiej, wygra nagrodę. Z drużyny Brayout Hayden i Mike postanowili nie brać udziału w zadaniu. Dziewczyny uznały, że poradzą sobie bez nich, choć szczerze żadna z nich nie wierzyła, że dadzą sobie radę. Jednak miały nadzieję na wygranie zadania i zdeterminowane zabrały się do roboty. Drużyna Phleung wyznaczyła na to zadanie Russella, Jessicę, Colby'ego i Kat. Kass, Ken i Brendan siedzieli w schronie, a Fabio i Abi-Maria naprzeciwko ich obok ogniska. Abi-Maria nadawała na Kass cały czas, co szczerze nie przeszkadzało chłopakowi, jak zawsze, takie sytuacje go śmieszyły. Za to Abi coraz bardziej zbliżała się do Fabia, w sumie był jedyną osobą, do którego odzywała się przyjaźnie. Abi-Maria (pokój zwierzeń): 'Fabio jest idiotą, ale go polubiłam... przynajmniej się nie wymądrza jak wszystkowiedząca Kass! ''Dziewczyny z plemienia Brayout były pełne pomysłów, ale niestety, większości z nich nie były w stanie zrealizować. Ogółem to J'Tia i Laura były, Christina z Natalie jedynie patrzyły po sobie i czekając na robienie czegokolwiek. Ostatecznie doszły do wniosku, że będzie im potrzebne dużo drewna, które zaczęły przynosić. Phleung radziło sobie świetnie. Czwórka postanowiła zrobić duży napis SOS z piasku i otoczyć go słupami drewna, które się będą palić. Jessica i Kat zajęły się robieniem napisu, a Colby z Russellem przynoszeniem odpowiednich patyków. Ogółem praca szła im dość zgrabnie. Hayden i Mike, patrzyli na nich, mając lekkie wyrzuty. Bądź co bądź znacznie bardziej by się przydali w zadaniu od niektórych. Postanowili po zadaniu przeprosić dziewczyny i dać z siebie wszystko na zadaniu o nietykalność. Na razie woleli czekać na przegraną, przecież już czasu zostało niewiele, a dziewczyny ogółem nic nie zrobiły... Jessica i Kat zrobiły napis i zaczęły go udoskonalać, aby był bardziej widoczny. W tym czasie Russell i Colby czekali na dziewczyny. Reszta nieco się zdziwiła, że skończyli tak wcześnie, w dodatku ich zdaniem, ich praca wyszło dość kiepsko, ale i tak na pewno lepiej od drużyny Brayout. 'Kass (pokój zwierzeń): '''W sumie, jeśli przegramy to nie będzie źle... w sumie możemy sobie olać jedno zadanie, żeby przeciwnej drużynie dać nieco nadziei, że im się uda coś jeszcze wygrać... W każdym razie immunitet jest ważniejszy, choć kilka osób przydałoby się wyrzucić, zanim gra się zmieni... ''Dziewczyny z Phleung wiedziały, że mają niewiele czasu. Robiły cokolwiek na szybko. Chłopacy denerwowali się, pomimo pogodzenia się z prawdopodobną kolejną porażką. Za to dziewczyny nie poddały się i zrobiły duże ognisko, a przed nim w pewnej odległości napis "HELP US!", aby dym z ogniska go nie przysłonił. Na niebie ukazał się helikopter z Parvati w środku. Spojrzała najpierw na pracę Brayout. Nie była ona wspaniała, ale jednak wyglądało wszystko dość ciekawie i ze sobą grało. W każdym razie było widoczne. Następnie helikopter poleciał w stronę drużyny Phleung. Dym ze słupków nieco przysłaniał napis, co trochę zepsuło pracę, która wyglądała mimo wszystko gorzej od tej Brayout. Werdykt był jasny... Obie drużyny czekały na jakikolwiek znak. Nic nie przychodziło... Aż w końcu Parvati wyrzuciła skrzynkę z przypiętym spadochronem, który wylądował w obozie drużyny... BRAYOUT! Zawodnicy nie mogli uwierzyć w to, co się stało. Udało im się wygrać zadanie! W skrzynce znajdował się znaczny zapas jedzenia. Drużyna Phleung za to czekała. W końcu pogodzili się z tym, że zostali pokonani. Część była rozczarowana, a część średnio to obchodziło. 'Russell (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam nadzieję, że drużyna nie przywiązała wielkiej wagi do przegranej, ponieważ to może bardzo źle wpłynąć na naszą przyszłość w grze. Nasz zapał głównie pochodził z wygranych zadań i to wszystko może zepsuć właśnie taka mała porażka. A wiadomo, że dobrze jest dojść do łączenia drużyn z dużą przewagą, w dodatku drużyna jest dość zgrana! Po zadaniu 250px ''Dziewczyny podbiegły do skrzyni, która znajdowała się w ich obozie. Euforii nie było końca, ponieważ to dziewczyną udało się w końcu coś wygrać. Mike i Hayden cały czas nie mogli uwierzyć jakim cudem się to stało i... w sumie żeby przechylić szalę na swoją stronę również włączyli się we wspólne otwieranie skrzyni. Skrzynia była pełna rozmaitych przyrządów, które miały pomóc im przeżyć w obozie. Znajdowały się tam koce, plandeka przeciw deszczowa, nowa maczeta, młotek oraz... pewien skrawek papieru. '''Mike (pokój zwierzeń): Cokolwiek to nie jest musimy to wykorzystać rozważnie... jako, że wiemy, że w naszym obozie nie ma już naszyjnika nietykalności to... może to zawsze być jakaś nie wiem... pomoc w wyzwaniu, która pozwoli mnie i Haydenowi przeżyć kolejną ceremonię? Kto wie... musimy walczyć! Mike i Hayden, kiedy dziewczyny cieszyły się z nagrody pobiegli do lasu ze swoją wskazówką. Okazało się to być... mapą do (podrobionego) naszyjnika nietykalności, który znajdował się gdzieś w pobliżu obozu. Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegli do lasu i zaczęli przeszukiwać wszystko, co mogło im się wydawać miejscem, gdzie mogło być to ukryte... też z pomocą mapy szybko znaleźli (podrobioną) stauetkę nietykalności! Hayden (pokój zwierzeń): To jest nasz wielki krok! (trzyma naszyjnik) Z tym pokonamy dziewczyny i na kolejnej ceremonii to któraś z nich wyleci! Nie żeby coś... ale ucieszyłbym się jeżeliby była to nawet Laura! Za zdradę powinna teraz odpaść! Tymczasem w obozie dziewczyny ulepszały swój (niezbyt dobry) szałas. Oczywiście były zirytowane na facetów, że znowu się zmyli i cała praca w obozie została na ich głowach... nie obyło się oczywiście bez failów ze strony Christiny i J'Tii! <3 Christina jak wiązała plandekę wpadła na dach szałasu i go zniszczyła. Kiedy już dziewczyny w jakimś stopniu go odbudowały J'Tia postanowiła rozpalić ogień przy szałasie. Zrobiła to jednak za blisko i podpory szałasu zaczęły się palić. Na szczęście Natalie i Laura na czas je spaliły. Laura (pokój zwierzeń): Te dziewczyny są naprawdę niemożliwe! Kolejny raz przez nie cierpimy... niestety, żeby mieć teraz przewagę musimy je trzymać w programie... jeżeli jednak będę miała taką możliwość... wyrzucę je sama z tego obozu! Christina i J'Tia nic sobie z tego nie zrobiły i razem jadły sobie ryż nad ich "funkcjonalnym" ogniskiem. Kiedy przyszli faceci i zobaczyli pobojowisko w obozie nie zareagowali, usiedli w szałasie i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, aż nadeszła noc... 250px Tymczasem po przegranym zadaniu w drużynie Phleung zapanowała swoista niepewność. Pierwszy raz przegrali zadanie więc nie wiedzieli co może się przytrafić. Abi-Maria oczywiście oznajmiła wszem i wobec, że wszystkiemu winna jest Kass i jej zaufanie, a Kass oczywiście ją wyśmiała i sama ją oskarżyła o przegraną. Od razu zaczęły się kłócić, więc całe plemię udało się jak daleko tylko było w stanie. Jessica szła przez plażę z Fabio i rozmawiali ze sobą o przyszłej strategii. Ta dwójka bardzo się do siebie zbliżyła i zaczynała wątpić w siłę Russella i chcieli się go trzymać jak najdalej tylko mogli. Jessica (pokój zwierzeń): Na początku ufałam Russell'owi, jednak im dalej jesteśmy razem na tej wyspie... tym bardziej mam wrażenie, że on nie gra dla drużyny, a dla samego siebie! Moim celem jest maksymalnie zbliżyć się do Abi i Fabio i razem zajść najdalej jak można... Russell tymczasem zbierał opał z Brendan'em. Brendan od początku okazywał mu przychylność, więc i rozmawiali o czymś cały czas. W pewnym momencie przyszedł do nich Colby. Okazało się, że Colby zgubił się w lesie... chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział dlaczego tam poszedł. Brendan (pokój zwierzeń): Nie wiem dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że Colby powoli traci nad sobą i wszystkim wokół panowanie... ostatnio non-stop się gubi i nie wie co robi... oby to nie zaszkodziło naszej drużynie! ''Colby powiedział, że szukał czegoś (chodź zapomniał czego) i szczególnie faceci nie pytali się o szczegóły. W pewnym momencie przybiegła do nich przerażona Kat, która zaczęła opowiadać o tym jak w obozie Kass i Abi-Maria zaczęły się rzucać kokosami i straszyć siebie nawzajem eliminacją. Russell, Kat i Brendan natychmiast pobiegli do obozu, a Colby... Colby został zagubiony w lesie.